


i’m still here, too

by banrens



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Future, Late Night Talk, M/M, Pillow Talk, They are married, no explicit sex but it’s there, wataru matoba FUCKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens
Summary: Whether it was a good time or not, Yuuto needed to ask Wataru a question.
Relationships: Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	i’m still here, too

They’d almost managed to catch their breaths. They lay there, in the heat of the moment afterwards, slick with sweat and overflowing with euphoria.

Wataru sat up first, running the back of his hand against his forehead. His legs still felt numb, and he had to keep a firm grip on the bedsheets to steady himself.

He twisted his head around to gaze at Yuuto, who was still splayed across the mattress, chest heaving. His entire face was tinted red, his eyes unfocused on the ceiling.

Wataru leaned back down, cupping Yuuto’s face with his hand. Yuuto was still too dazed to return the affection, too distracted by the fluids that continued to run out of him.

Wataru’s eyebrows knitted together in concern, brushing a thumb against Yuuto’s lower lip. 

“Are you okay, Yuu?” He spoke delicately. “Was I too rough?”

Yuuto took a moment to respond, as if he was trying to clear his head to find the right words.

“I’m going to ache for the rest of the week.” He said simply, rolling over onto his side so he could pull Wataru close to his bare chest. He groaned as Wataru pressed kisses to his collarbones, the touch of his lips light and sweet.

They embraced in content silence for a while, occasionally running hands over exposed skin or to give the other a small kiss on wherever they saw fit.

Yuuto spoke up suddenly. “Hey...Wataru?”

Wataru, who had been stroking along Yuuto’s forearm, looked up. “Mm?”

Yuuto opened his mouth, working out what he was going to say, before pausing to make certain he was holding Wataru even tighter. 

“W-woah, don’t squish me.” Wataru laughed, burying his nose in the crook of Yuuto’s neck.

Yuuto, however, remained quiet. He could feel Wataru’s small smile against his skin, and it gave him the courage to speak up.

“Wataru... Are you in love with me?”

Wataru jerked back, his expression a mix of indignation and surprise.

“Yuuto...we’re married.”

Yuuto winced. He hated it when Wataru used his full name. His vision trailed away to the wall, which angered Wataru even more.

“Still,” he began, his voice bordering on a whisper. “Maybe i’m still clinging to the doubts from all those years ago, but sometimes it feels like I can’t be good enough to deserve you.” He pressed his head deeper into the pillow with a little too much force.

There was a pause as Wataru pondered a reply. “Maybe you feel that way,” He felt around under the blanket to find Yuuto’s hand. “But that doesn’t mean I do.”

Wataru held Yuuto’s hand firmly in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m going to love you forever, Yuu. You’ll always be enough for me.” 

“That long?” Yuuto’s eyes widened. 

Wataru smiled slyly, wrapping his arms around Yuuto’s waist to pull him in closely. “You’re so silly, Yuu.” He hummed into his ear. “Nothing is going to take us apart.” 

Yuuto felt his heart begin to race again, and he bent downwards to place kisses on the crown of Wataru’s head. 

It was only then he was reminded he needed to ask something else of Wataru. 

Yuuto felt his face flare up. “A-ah, Wataru, can we do it again..?”

Wataru snorted humorously. “Why are you still so shy about it after all this time?” He eyed his husband curiously. “But aren’t you tired?”

He sighed happily as Wataru began to straddle him. “I’m never tired of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking and this was the result. as always it’s kind of sappy and dumb but i hope it’s ok none the less. i love yuuwata


End file.
